Blonde Beauty
by LabelsR4Lozers
Summary: My only love sprung from my only hate Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere yet because the person I hired to kill Tom Lynch got caught...

Author's Note: This is an experimental story in second person. I don't expect... actually I don't know what I expect from this story but anyone is free to read. A future warning however there will be NC-17 chapters later on in this story.

For now however we will keep it PG-13 . Read it and enjoy. Oh and sorry it is so short.

* * *

Intro

Your hair is blonde but you wish it wasn't. You don't like the stereotypical comments you receive because of you blonde locks. People think it defines you, who you are, and how you live your life. People believe on first sight that you are stupid and that common sense will forever elude you. You are expected to run into doors and make stupid comments such as "why is the sky blue?"

You are a cheerleader. Not by choice but in fear. Fear of losing your status and becoming a no one. It is better to be fake then to be a no one…isn't it?

Once again your hair comes into play. You look just like a cheerleader should, your whole body, from head to toe. You sometimes wonder if you were accepted onto the squad because of your hair.

You consider dying your hair a different color to avoid all of the comments but she always stops you. You are scared that if you change your hair she will forget you. The only time you get to spend time with her is when she is playing with your hair in the back of the class.

You're scared that if she no longer admires your hair, she will no longer pay any attention to you and you don't think that you could handle that. You live for that time of day when she sits behind you and diligently strokes your hair.

You want to talk to her and many a time you are drawn to the point where you open your mouth to form words, but they never come out, because your fear immediately brings you to snap your mouth closed again. You cannot bring yourself to do it because above all else you fear rejection. Not all rejection just rejection from her.

You don't know how to tell her how you feel because you, honestly, don't even know how you feel.

So for now you stay quiet and let her soft fingers run up and down through your hair. You find it sickingly amusing that the one thing you hate is the one thing you cannot live without.


	2. Chapter 1

You don't understand.

There is no familiar hand dragging itself through your golden hair this morning. You feel out of place and purposeless. You can't bring yourself to turn around, afraid of what you might find. You don't know what would be worse; finding an empty desk or finding her sitting there.

You wait impatiently and you constantly shift yourself in your seat. Several people pass by your desk and give you a quick hello but those comments don't matter to you. The one that really hits home is "your hair looks really pretty today".

You feel yourself bubble over in anger.

What if you don't want your hair to look pretty? What if, for once in your life, you wanted people to see past your physical features and meet the real you? Your anger has paused your thoughts about her for a moment, and for once you're grateful for your blonde locks.

Your teacher is up in the front of the class now calling out the names of her homeroom students to see if they actually managed to make it to class.

"Bailey, Kayden."

"Here…," you look behind you and watch as that girl in you physics class raises a tentative hand. Your eyes lock for a moment but she quickly casts them downward.

"Creevy, Jonah."

You chuckle to yourself. You just _**love**_ how the teacher doesn't even bother to call out your name anymore. She knows you're here, how could she not? Your hair is like a walking beacon.

"Davies, Ashley."

You sit up straighter in your seat.

This is it. You find yourself silently hoping and whishing that she does not respond to her name. Fear attacks your every nerve ending as you wait in your seat, your heart burning in anticipation.

Silence fills the classroom and after awhile your teacher checks off her name on the checklist and you let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding.

She isn't here which means that you still might hold her attention.

You sit back in your seat hoping that people hadn't noticed how you had been perching on the edge of your plastic desk chair. Your teacher begins to drone and you feel your eyes begin to droop, English Lit. is by far the best sleep aid that you know of.

In your dreams you are walking with her and there is no one there to judge the two of you. You are just walking. There are no classes. She isn't the outcast and you aren't the popular cheerbitch. The two of you are just you…

You and her approach a bench in this dream world and you sit down on opposite ends of the wooden bench. You prepare yourself for the jolt of awakening. This is a reoccurring dream and it usually ended with you and her taking a seat on the bench.

But the jolt never came…

Instead she moves closer to you and you can feel the heat radiating off her body. Your body reacts in ways you don't understand and you feel yourself moving closer to her as well despite the protesting of your brain.

The dream had never gone this far and it is scaring you in an exhilarating way.

You shudder as you feel those fingers that touch your hair every day come to a rest against your reddened cheek. You lean into it and to your surprise you lean into her. For a slow second the two of you just hover there, inches apart.

Then you kiss her, you never thought that there could be something more amazing then her hands, and yet here it was. There is something more breath taking then those hands.

Those lips…

You jerk up and awake as you feel a soft hand guiding itself through your hands as she sits down in a huff behind you. A slight tingle reverberates through your body and shoots straight down to where it tingles the most as you feel her body in lean close and say in barely a whisper into your ear.

"I'm sorry I'm late…"

Then those hands return to stroking your hair, but you find yourself strangely unsatisfied. You find yourself wanting more. Wanting those lips…


	3. Chapter 2

Okay kiddies I'm sorry but if you are uncomfortable with two womenloving each other and touching each other I would click the back button. I do have to give this particular chapter the rating R... Now everyone who stayed. Please enjoy.

* * *

You lean into the bathroom mirror. Studying your features closely in the shiny reflection of the glass. You're flawed. You know you are…but that doesn't stop you from hoping and whishing that one day you won't be.

The dye is sitting right there on the edge of the porcelain sink in your home bathroom. You can read the golden label clearly making out the words 'soft brunette' on the box without any difficulty at all. You can't seem to get those words out of your head and the desire is growing stronger.

You are seriously considering dying it, today, right here, right now but still there is something holding you back. Something that can only be caused by her, her and her goddamned fingers…

Fuck it.

You don't care. You want to be yourself for once, even if it means losing her.

You close your hand around the box and then feel your body go rigid as you feel someone's slim, hot body press up against yours and a soft hand fall over the hand you have wrapped around the box.

It's her…

You know it's her, you can smell her and the feeling of her fingers is way too real. You don't even care why she is in your bathroom at six a.m in the morning. To be honest you don't really give a shit, all you know is that she is here with you and unbelievably close.

She's moved even closer to you know and you can feel her breathing right by your ear. Her center presses up against your back side, you can feel the warmth radiating off of it and it only causes your own center to heat up even more.

Your breathing has become even more ragged, you can feel your knees begin to go weak and you worry that you won't be able to stand for much longer. Your hand, the one covered by hers, around the hair dye box is slowly removed as she cups your hand in hers and brings it up to your chest. It comes to rest on one of your braless, erect nipples. You let out a small gasp as she begins to rub both your hands in slow circular motions.

Her breathing is quickening as well as she rests her head against your shoulder and whispers silently, "Don't change Spencer. Stay the way you are, always…"

You nod speechless and she lifts her head to caress your ear in her hot mouth, softly causing ripples of pleasure to rip through your body. You can't take it anymore and you find your lips moving.

"Ash…"

A loud knock on the door resounds throughout the small bathroom. Your eyes snap open and you find yourself on your knees on the white tiles of your bathroom floor. You search around the room and spot the box of hair dye on the other side of the bathroom resting in the bathtub.

You let out a stream of air and rest your quivering head in your hands.


	4. Chapter 3

-Enjoy kiddies!-

You sit there staring at her and she stares back at you unflinching. You don't know how much longer you can just sit here; you have been sitting there on her couch for hours. Her milk chocolate eyes burning holes into your own light blue eyes. Your crossed legs are beginning to cramp but she is sitting there perfectly her posture is amazing.

You are still in some shock and serious denial.

You and the girl that you have longed for your entire high school career were put together for a group project but you honestly have no idea how you are going to manage. Being in the mere presence of her is making you nearly faint in pleasure and you can't imagine even trying to work with her. You are pretty sure that as soon as she opens your mouth you will be helpless.

Listening to her breathe, watching her eyes sparkle with life is enough to send you over the edge mentally. You can't think when she's around.

Suddenly she got up her gorgeous brunette locks swaying from side to side. She quickly slipped in between you and the edge of the couch. She has pulled you down so your body is resting on top of hers and now she is running those fingers through your hair again.

You didn't think it was possible… but for once in your entire life you love your hair.

It took you awhile to realize that the sweet sounds drifting into your ear was her voice and you tried to concentrate on what she was saying instead if the soft breaths caressing her ear.

"I think, we should do our literature project on Romeo and Juliet," she said and you nodded willing to agree with her on anything at this moment.

"I want to make some changes to it though but you have to help me," she whispers.

You nodded again even more vigorously. You would have helped her take over the world if she had asked. Screw Hitler the people haven't seen you fight for something you love.

"I want to change the title. They have got it all wrong. It should be Juliet and… Juliet," she licks your earlobe and you try to hold back a loud moan by biting your lip, "Don't you think?"

"I think…," you surprise yourself when you begin to speak, "I think that your gorgeous." You don't look at Ashley afraid once again that you will see rejection shining back in her eyes.

"And I think…," you take a huge breath and decide not to say it, "that I love you." What the fuck! You told yourself you weren't going to say it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Blonde Beauty – (Chapter 4)**

**Author: **LabelsR4Losers

**Copyright: **muah

**Content Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Me no own…

**Author's Note: **Okay, so shortest post in the freakin universe. I am so sorry. I love all of you for your reviews you don't know how happy they make me! So please keep up the happiness meter!

I love you all…

**Summary: **Blonde or…not?

* * *

You open your eyes and it takes you a moment to realize that you are not in your own bed. No… you know where you are, it is very familiar to you because you have dreamt about it every night for the past four years. You are lying in her bed. Yes, her bed. An intense shiver runs up and down your spine as you inhale her lingering scent on the sheets.

The shiver is immediately followed by a violent jolt as you realize that you can not remember what happened the night before because of the amazing amount of vodka Ashley had convinced you to practically inhale. Then you come to the painful conclusion that she is not in the bed next to you. You don't think that you two did anything… no you would remember something as amazing as that is sure to be.

You sit up and open your sleep-ridden eyes. Almost instantly you raise your hand up to stroke your blonde locks, you are a bit confused when it feels thicker and stiffer than usual.

Depression attacks your every nerve ending and you find that you are not surprised. You do not know why you let yourself get your hopes up. You should have known better than to think that she would be here next to you when you woke up. You thought that you had learned to stop wanting things because you cannot lose something that you don't want.

Sighing in extreme disappointment you raise yourself up from her bed in search of her bathroom… in her house. You still can not believe that you are in her house.

Finally, you open a squeaking door and find a humongous bathroom on the other side. It is perfect for preparing yourself for the long day ahead. Closing your eyes you step in front of the mirror and place your hands on the edge of the sink.

You slowly raise your eyes up to the mirror and you feel your heart stop beating as if frozen.

Your hair it's…brown…


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: Blonde – (Chapter 5)**

**Author: **LabelsR4Losers

**Copyright: **muah

**Content Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Sorry that it has taken me so long to update and sorry again that the last chapter was so short and crappy. This one is better I promise so I hope everyone is still reading!

Enjoy

**Summary: **Drowning…

* * *

Nightmares.

You have never truly had one this terrifying. As you jerk your body upwards from her bed you find that you are sweating profusely and shaking uncontrollably.

Immediately you untangle yourself from her comforter and jump down from the queen sized bed, you don't even stop to see if she is lying next to you. Your mind is focused on one thing and one thing only as you dash down her hallway.

You fling open the oak door and come to a skidding stop in front of the bathroom mirror. You close your eyes afraid of what you might see in the shining mirror. Finally, you open your blue hues and stare at your reflection.

Blonde.

There is a large messy head of blonde hair reflecting back into your eyes and you let out a sigh in intense relief. Your hair is still blonde. You still might be able to hold her attention. You sit down on top of the toilet seat and being to run your hands through your tangle hair. A loud knock reverberates throughout her bathroom and you have a fleeting sense of déjà vu.

"Spencer?"

You take a moment to relish the sound of saying your name before you respond in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

She is concerned about you and the mere thought of that makes your heart race with excitement. You wonder if she heard you last night…

"Uh-huh."

"Okay… I am going to go make some breakfast. Come down whenever you feel hungry."

Your heart seems to stop as soon as it starts and sinks painfully slowly to the bottom of your toes. She didn't hear you or she is ignoring your confession. Honestly, you don't know which one would be worse. The water in the toilet you are sitting on is looking pretty good right now. You never were very good at holding your breath…

Instead you find yourself walking carefully down her stairs and toward her kitchen. You can not leave her like that. Not when she had been kind enough to make you breakfast.

You step into the bright kitchen and onto the tiled floor. You squint your eyes because the light coming from the single glass window in the kitchen is blinding. You breathe in deeply and then stop yourself. Some smoke has filled your nostrils but you do not flinch because it really is the thought that counts right?

She is standing over the stove, waving smoke away from her face. Her brown locks are in a haphazard pony tail and her make up is smudged but you still think she is the most beautiful thing that you have ever seen. She looks up at you her amber orbs making you weak at the knees.

"I am sorry about breakfa…," she begins but you cut her off as your mind begins to order your feet to move. You rush over to her and cup the side of her face, surprising both of you. You bring her close and you can smell the mint toothpaste on her breath. A spark runs down your body that can only be explained by how close you are to her.

You want her.

Quickly, before you let yourself think about it, you catch her lips is yours and you gasp a little at how soft they are. She immediately responds to you and pulls you closer. She tugs on your bottom lip hard and you moan as a mixed feeling of pain and pleasure passes swiftly through you. You feel the metallic taste hit your tongue and you immediately recognize it as your blood. This, instead of stopping you, urges you closer lusting for more of her.

You move in again but find that she has pulled away. Her eyes are wide in shock and she runs a quivering finger over your bleeding lip.

"I… I am so sorry…," she starts but once again you silence her.

"Don't you ever be sorry."

You stare at her and a smirk crosses your face as you see her eyes burning with desire. Your lips collide again with new fire and you both relish the pain of your lips bruising. This time your tongue slips into her mouth and her tongue finds its way into your craving mouth.

You slowly explore every inch of the inside of her hot mouth, thoroughly enjoying the tiny moans she is making.

You pick her up roughly and she wraps her legs around you, your centers collide in a way that makes you and her both moan with longing. You set her onto the kitchen counter and you hear her grunt as her back collides with the cabinet handle. You are surprised with the feeling of pleasure that you experience from making her feel pain. You slow down to check if she is okay and are reassured when she tangles her hands in your hair and pushes her tongue even further into your mouth. You pull away after a little while for lack of air and you rest your forehead against hers.

You notice, with a feeling of satisfaction, that she is panting just like you.

"Are you okay?" you ask concerned.

She shakes her head and you feel sorrow wash over you thinking that you did something wrong. "That was…amazing. I loved it…." You feel yourself deflate with relief.

"And I love you."


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: Blonde Beauty – (Chapter: 6)**

**Author: **LabelsR4Losers

**Copyright: **muah

**Content Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Sorry the update is so late. I am swamped with tons of stuff. I know, I know, not an excuse. Thank you for all of your reviews they are appreciated and I love you for them. Please enjoy the chapter.

**Summary: **Love…are you sure?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Love?"

She repeats you slowly but you hardly hear her speaking because your brain is still buzzing with excitement and your every nerve ending is still on fire from having her lips on yours. Finally, after several more moments, you nod your head.

"Are you sure?"

You nod even more fervently.

"Well…," she chuckled nervously and began to rub her fingers hard over her temples, "you haven't tasted my pancakes yet…," she says in a shaky attempt at humor. You can tell that your confession has shaken her up as she hops down off of the counter and runs a hand through her amber colored hair. She walks over to the kitchen table and places two hands on top of it, her back facing you.

You have this overwhelming urge to wrap your arms around her but you resist. You have to take a moment to wonder where the hell her parents are. Then again this house is huge and they are probably lost.

She turns around to face you, "And you are positive that it is love. You aren't blinded by a crush? You… love me?"

"Yes." you say surprised at how steady your voice is. God, how many times do you have to say it? Are you not believable or is she just blind to the fact that she makes you go weak at the knees every single time she opens her amazing mouth.

"That is… that is… wow," she lets out an unsteady stream of air. Then after a period of silence she starts. "I love… I love…"

"Your hair."

You feel your entire body sink slowly through the floor, darkness is surrounding you and there is nothing close to hold on to. She slowly fades away so that the only light is the glow radiating off of your own body.

She loves your hair.

Are you surprised? You knew that. You weren't expecting anything else… right? Still there is this undeniable need to scream and maybe to throw and break some things. Then in an instant you are back to reality. She is standing in front of you, uncertainty and loss clouding her features, tears welling up in her eyes. You cannot even begin to imagine what you must look like.

"I'm so sorry…," she whispers and then turns around and bolts out of the kitchen. You can hear her footsteps as she runs up the stairs.

Once she is out of the room you feel yourself finally collapse inside. Large, heavy tears begin to come and fill your eyes. You stumble over to the table where she just stood to slouch down into one of the wooden chairs. You place your head in your hands and begin to sob uncontrollable. You are sure that everyone and anyone can hear you but you don't care.

Damn your hair!


	8. Chapter 7

Yeah. In order to get this chapter you need to read the chapters before it very carefully. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

* * *

You take another handful of popcorn and shove it into your mouth not caring if your loud crunching is disturbing the other viewers. The tears are streaming hot and fast down your face and it is taking every inch of willpower you have not to collapse and slide out of the chair you are sitting in. Your tears are unusual. Nobody else in the movie theatre is crying, in fact most of them are dying with laughter as Johnny Depp begins to ramble on to himself.

You shouldn't be crying, yet you are. Luckily, nobody else in the room can see you in your sorrow.

Your heart leaps out to Captain Jack Sparrow. He's alone. You're alone. And the feeling of being alone is only being intensified by this dark theatre. You quickly throw down your popcorn and cradle your head in your hands.

A soft palm caresses your shoulder and the owner of the palm takes a seat down beside you. You startle and turn to look to your left. The person sitting there looks so familiar. You know you've seen her somewhere but you can't quite put your finger on it and God knows you can't figure out why she is comforting you.

Soon another figure is taking a seat down on your right side. You quickly turn to observe the newest arrival. He too looks familiar. Before you can speak the girl interrupts you.

"Names Kayden."

"Names Jonah," this time it was the boy to the right who had spoken, "we think we can help you."

Flashes of English Lit. cross your mind as does the memory of vivid gold eyes staring at you during attendance. "How do you expect to help me?"

"We have our ways," said Kayden in a low whisper. You watch as she leans in and whispers into your ear, "we can help you forget. Don't you want to forget?"

Yes, you do, more then anything.

You watch Jonah send a warning look to Kayden and for a moment they communicated solely with their eyes. You notice that Jonah also posses golden eyes similar to Kayden's. Kayden stood up causing the people behind her to whine in protest. You watch as Jonah stands too, revealing all six feet of himself. He extends a hand to you and warily you take it, surprised by his strong grip.

Together they lead you out of the movie theatre.


End file.
